


That ONe "My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me" au

by SecretMaker



Series: That One AU [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblah</a>
</p></blockquote>





	That ONe "My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me" au

5-20-15

Prompt: my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me au

Pairing: RinTori

Rating: T

 

               This was by far the worst party Rin had ever been to. He wished he could say he had no idea why he was there, but even Rin could admit how weak he was to the combined power of Nagisa and Makoto’s good intentions and pouty faces.

 

               Rin had simply been taking time for himself when his friends had barged into his apartment and demanded he “stop moping” and “get dressed for once you slob” and “stop wasting away here, we’re worried about you Rin.” They meant well, but really, Rin only needed a bit of time to recover. It wasn’t often someone lost such a good thing, after all. Still, not wanting to push away the friends who had worked so hard to keep him close, Rin had given in and followed them to the house of one of Nagisa’s classmates.

 

               And so, Rin found himself leaning against a counter and watching Nagisa and Makoto dance with their boyfriends – the latter clumsily and the former obscenely. It honestly wasn’t all that bad. The kid acting as bartender for the night was friendly enough, and even kind of cute in a pixie sort of way. Rin was just thinking that maybe he could come out of this mess with at least a good new acquaintance when he looked up and saw _him._

 

               Five-nine, blond, and delicate, the man looked like he could be Haru’s long-lost brother – a thought Rin tried _not_ to dwell on – and Rin knew for a fact that he had the personality to match the beautiful face. He whirled around in a panic and grabbed the first drink he saw.

 

               “You okay?” asked the bartender. Rin studied him for a moment, then cursed himself for his own weakness.

 

               “Okay, here’s the deal,” he said. “I like you well enough. I think you’re a cool guy, and I’d love to get to know you and hang out sometime. But right now I’m about to throw all that out and ask the single most embarrassing favor I’ve asked of anyone.”

 

               The kid _chuckled._ Damn, he was _exactly_ the kind of friend Rin needed in his life. “Shoot,” he said with an amiable smile.

 

               “The bastard who just dumped me and then tried to get with my sister in the same night just walked in and I need you to make out with me right now.” Rin forced the entire thing out in one breath and stood stock still, wishing he could just disappear. The kid chuckled and leaned forward.

 

               “Sure thing, but I’ll need to know your name first,” he said, twining his arms around Rin’s neck.

 

               “Rin,” he answered too quickly. The kid smiled.

 

               “I’m Aiichirou,” he answered, then leaned in and slipped his tongue into Rin’s mouth.

 

               Well, fuck.

 

               Aiichirou was damn talented. Rin found himself snaking his arms around his waist and leaning closer, letting himself explore Aiichirou’s mouth. It had been ages since he’d been kissed like this. Rin forgot where he was and what was going on around him. He forgot everything except for the boy in his arms and the tongue in his mouth.

 

               This was by far the best party Rin had ever been to.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblah](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
